pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Leviathan657/Chapter III: The Encounter
Chapter III: The Encounter Eric is peeved as he walks through the halls of Pandora Headquarters. He had been forced to stay late at Pandora in order to finish his report on the Black Rose crossing that he’d had a part in pushing back mere days before. For a short while, Eric even wonders if there’s a real reason for returning home, as in a few short hours, he’ll just have to report back and resume his job as a Pandora member. Eric passes by the library briefly, seeing something out of the corner of his eye as he does so. This makes Eric back-pedal; finding a figure he doesn't recognize standing silently in the middle of Pandora’s library. Eric approaches with caution, attempting to analyze the figure as he approaches, though he can barely make it out because of the dimness of the lanterns placed strategically throughout the library. “Excuse me sir, you cannot be in here. This is a restricted area; I’m going to have to ask you to leave immediately,” Eric explains to the figure before him. Now Eric can see that the figure is standing with their back to him, wearing a dark cloak and what appears to be an old powdered wig that ends with a short pony-tail which had been tied with a bow. “Do not make me repeat myself,” Eric says to the figure as he draws his gun, “Leave at once, or I will shoot.” The figure doesn't move. Eric waits patiently, feeling as if the seconds passing by are more like hours while he waits for the figure’s response. Finally, Eric shoots at the figure, finding himself both shocked and confused as he watches the bullet hit the figure. Although he had seen the bullet make contact with the figure, the bullet itself doesn't appear to have affected it, the figure having not moved a single centimeter upon impact. Now brimming with frustration, Eric approaches the figure, grabbing it by the shoulder and turning it around to face him. Although, what Eric comes face-to-face with is neither man nor woman, rather it was a horrifying beast. The creature before him has a head that is reminiscent of a bird’s skull, only with six visible teeth, no lower jaw and two short horns on either side. As for the body, there isn't one. Eric swears he felt something solid when it had grabbed the figure, but all that can be seen is the cloak with nothing underneath it. The visage of the figure catches Eric off guard, making him lose his balance, fall to the ground and drop his gun and yellow glass orb. Eric tries to stand, but finds himself unable. He tries to crawl away to distance himself from the creature, but once again finds that he’s unable. Eric knows that the creature before him must be a Chain of some kind, and that it’s using its power to keep him from escaping without physically touching him. Suddenly, Eric hears the clicking of high-healed shoes from behind him approaching; a person whom the Pandora member can only assume is The Chain’s Contractor. “Nicely done,” says The Contractor. The Contractor’s voice is that of a woman’s, relaxed yet with a seductive chime. The Contractor comes into view, bending over and reaching down for the orb and Eric’s gun, although the only detail Eric can discern is the black, hooded cloak she’s wearing to hide her identity. She examines the orb tauntingly, before putting it in a pocket inside her cloak, then bending down to eye-level in front of Eric. “How kind of you to hand over the artifact without too much struggle,” The Contractor teases as she lifts Eric’s chin and brings her face closer to his, “Although, I must say that I am a little disappointed that I didn't get to relish in your terror.” Her lips are almost pressing against Eric’s as she says this. Eric feels The Contractor jab his gun into his stomach, and there’s a loud bang as she pulls the trigger. “Now, why don’t you scream nice and loud for me, handsome,” with her close proximity, Eric can feel the smile spreading across her face before The Contractor pushes him to the ground. Eric can’t help but gasp painfully as the blood trickles out of his mouth, occasionally letting out a short-lived scream. “Now that’s better,” The Contractor laughs, beginning her departure from the library, “You, know what to do, Boojum.” Suddenly, The Contractor’s Chain ensnares Eric with its cloak. There’s a brief cough and cry for help from Eric, then silence as he disappears; leaving only a puddle of blood from where he laid and no other trace of his existence. Author's Note I'm a really big fan of Chapter III. I finished writing Chapter III before I finished Chapter II (which was a real pain because building bridges is a lot harder than I expected it to be), but I think I like it so much because of the questions it raises, as well as the introduction of one of the antagonists and her Chain (which is a design that I crafted myself :) ). The only problem is that it's a rather short chapter, but at least I released it alongside Chapter II. It's likely that I won't have Chapter IV up for at least another month :p Category:Blog posts